Kingdom Hearts 2: Twist
by val'tanelle
Summary: KH2 AU A tiny detail is added when Sora wakes up: there’s a voice in his head and his name is Roxas.
1. Twilight Town: Awakening

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Twist  
By Himig**

**Summary:** [KH2 AU] A tiny detail is added when Sora wakes up: there's a voice in his head and his name is Roxas.

**Author's Note:** OMFGROFLMAO

Frack boredom brings a lot of plot bunnies. Another FANGIRLFIC but this time, much, much, shorter…I hope. I'm going to shift to another writing style which would be direct to the point to an event. I noticed that my recent style 'broods' a lot in dialogs and characters.

So I guess this is practice XD

Actually, the said 'tiny detail' is a concept in major fanfic of mine, but it's dead at the moment, probably because I put it in the xover section XD

And in case you misinterpreted, no, it's not yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** No KH owning…

**Warning:** Reliving KH2…but differently. And maybe sporadic, possibly random – updates.

**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts 2: Twist**

**Part 1 **

**Twilight Town: Awakening  


* * *

**

_TT: Awakening_

His consciousness has been entirely asleep in the massive darkness. It was only when this voice his ears did not hear called him.

"_Sora?_"

It was a voice he never heard, but it nudged his mind. His senses prickled and he processed that he needed to respond.

"_Who's there?_"

He forced his eyes to open so he can take a look at the distant figure in front of him. He couldn't make out anything from the blurry details. He kicked his senses quickly in panic, because the image was slowly disappearing. Who was it? Who was there just now?

"Sora!"

"So-raaa!"

Light.

"Wake up!"

Light faded in, the darkness vanished, and so did the image. Sora's eyes were slowly opening. His eyelids were still heavy, but two voices kept on calling him awake. They were insistent and kept shouting 'Sora', all at the same time telling him to wake up.

The words they were telling him registered in his mind. He was asleep, and now he was waking up. His body felt light and renewed, but his mind was prickling hot and painful…

"Sora, gosh, you okay?"

"…who?" he muttered, collapsing gently to his knees onto a painfully familiar floor. Something rudely hit him in the head. It wasn't brain damaging, but it was going to leave a mark. "HEY!" Sora cried out, glaring at the bipedal duck. The duck only crossed his wings, tapping an impatient foot. This trademark caused a chime in his memory that he blinked.

"Well?" was the impatient reply.

There was a slow, large grin that formed at the boy's lips. "…Donald!" Suddenly finding energy in his body, Sora stood up and leapt down the strange egg cell he was in and embraced the two. "Goofy!"

His two friends, Donald and Goofy were full of energy that their happy feet began to dance. Unlike them though, Sora felt quite drained. Though he was happy to see the two again (he wasn't sure, but there was certainly a _gap_ when they last saw each other), something in his heart (?) told him there were heavier matters at hand.

"Well, that was a long nap," a voice just centimeters from Sora's ear said, breaking him from his stupor.

Sora turned his head and saw Jimmy, the journal holder. He was the same as always with his trademark of adjusting his black hat and taking out the thick but small journal of his.

"You mean we were asleep?"

"I assume we were…or else we wouldn't be drowsy." And typical of the cricket, he began scanning his journal.

Sora squeezed his eyes. "Really? I feel like I've been hit by a train…" he then gave Donald a glare. "And maybe I was."

Goofy laughed, letting the others hear his own trademark while Donald smirked. "Your head's gone that soft? Hehehehe!" Donald snickered.

"That's strange," Jimmy said, interrupting. "There's only a single line…and it says, 'Thanks Namine'."

Donald gave the report with discontent, hurting Jimmy, who had always taken pride in his records. Goofy was thinking deeply, but there was always a 50% chance they were nonsense thoughts.

"Namine, huh…" Sora muttered, taking the piece of information deeply. Without any real idea how but he recognized how her (Namine…) face, voice, and manners would be. _Yet he didn't know_!

"Hey, Sora!"

"Huh?" The boy could only blink in his response. It was the second time he was snapped back to reality. "_Why do I feel uneasy?_"

"What's up?" Sora asked, trying not to think hard about his odd feelings.

"We figure we oughta look around the place, than doing nothing," Goofy answered courteously as usual.

"Yea!" Donald yelled, halfway to an exit already. "So move it!"

"Right!" Sora shook his head wildly, like he was a dog shaking his fur off. Well, it was his quirks, and it was effective. He has to get his mind straight and figure out what's going on.

As he ran off, there was a mixture in his presence, a new aura standing out. Behind him was a ghost with golden hair and pale skin, worried at the hero who had taken in twice burden in his shoulders. The ghost lowered her glance to the floor, her blue eyes downcast: what will happen now?


	2. Twilight Town: Meeting

**Kingdom Hearts 2: Twist**

**Part 2**

**Twilight Town: Meeting**

* * *

"Where are we?"

It was the most basic question the journeymen have in mind, but it was Sora who spoke the three words in deep wonder.

It turned out they were underground in what looks like an abandoned mansion. Donald and Goofy were on high alert (specifically the former) about the suspicious surroundings. They decided to look around first, but when Goofy's clumsy feet slipped, a hole opened on the floor, and this dangerous investigation convinced them to set to search outside.

Sora felt there was really more about the mansion, than catching them on its hazardous old-age traps.

Sora pushed the giant black gates asunder. All their eyes fluttered at the forest around them.

"Gosh, are we in the middle of nowhere?" Goofy raised the question, but a contrary belief quickly followed.

"No, there should be a town up ahead," Sora answered, of all people. He quickly realized how this statement was met dubiously. "Just a feeling, you know?" And with a magical Sora grin, they were slightly convinced of the hope that there was civilization up ahead. Sora was always the effective optimist.

"C'mon!" he told them. "I…I think I know the way."

Two and a half minutes later, they were completely lost.

"It's a dead end!" Jimmy exclaimed, his place right on Sora's shoulder as usual.

"We're _lost_!" Donald said exasperatedly, rubbing his temples.

Sora awkwardly scratched his chin.

"I'm _positive_ it's around here." But no one heard Sora. Sora looked around through the bushes. Something in him pointed out that he was at the right spot, that no other directions could have felt…more right to go.

"Uh, guys, we jus' need to go 'round and follow the wall," Goofy said patiently. They did find the wall separating them from the unknown town ahead. They just need to locate the entrance.

Donald and Goofy were about to get a move on. Even Sora, despite himself, decided to follow, but a familiar roaring of engines and wheels coming from the town bothered him.

Sora's eyes flinched, a bright tint of blue in his eyes.

"Hey, wait up!" Jimmy cried out two the leaving duo. "Sora, let's go—"

But the keyblade warrior bent down and felt through the walls. Jimmy struggled to keep hit hat from falling from the movement. He dropped to the ground (er, shoulder) upon contact with thorny bushes.

Jimmy's eyes squinted open when the movements halted and he saw a hole, big enough for an average person to come through, on the wall.

"A hole!" Jimmy leapt up to his feet and immediately turned to call their other companions. "Donald, Goofy, Sora found a hole!" Jimmy's balance suddenly collapsed. Sora had already started to crawl through the hole. "Sora, wait!"

Sora stopped and looked at Jimmy. "Oh…sorry."

Jimmy laughed. "Excited as always, Sora?"

Sora smiled weakly. "Yea…"

Later on, the party was inside the town. Being experienced travelers in different worlds, the sight of the town gave little impact. They decided to stay in a group though, wary about the lack of people at this time and threats that they haven't identified (paranoia, maybe).

Sora was quick on his feet though, leading the group to where they should be. It was the silent agreement that Sora was the unofficial appointed leader. Donald was the constant critic who has his head focused on the main job, and Goofy was the cool headed albeit clumsy trustworthy fellow who eases any disagreements. Jimmy was the biographer of their chronicles.

The group was silent during their search. The veteran travelers were keen on investigating, but Sora was swallowing his environment very deeply. His eyes landed on the clock tower above for a few seconds, but bumping to a wired fence. Sora touched the fence and moved it slowly, causing dramatic tension to build up on their entry.

"Who's there?"

Donald scrutinized the world's denizens, three teenagers. "Just…looking around," Donald answered not so confidently, looking at Sora, who was normally the one giving the responses (and 100% breaking world barriers).

Hayner scowled. The blonde's rogue appearance and attitude shouted he was the leader of the small group.

"This is our spot. Now you know, so get out," he said coldly.

Donald was about to fire up about this rudeness, but Pence was starring at Sora, trying to think where he'd seen that face before because he felt very familiar.

"You're…new around here, right?" Pence asked, slowly gaining confidence. No one objected - not even Sora, so the odd feeling of familiarity must be something else, or the whim of the hot temperature. "I'm Pence."

Encouraged by this, Olette and Hayner went forward to follow the example.

"My name's Olette," she said warmly.

"Hayner," Hayner said, still a bit indifferently. Sora can feel his eyes directly at him with deep suspicions. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Sora said, trying to be friendly. He pulled up a big grin. "My name's…" Sora lost his words and smile. Pence and Olette was looking at him with confusion and Hayner's eyes narrowed.

Donald and Goofy exchanged glances. Donald coughed. There was no need to try and hide themselves; that would make them more suspicious.

"Right," Goofy winked, whispering to Donald. "Oh, sorry! We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy!"

It was Pence and Olette who exchanged glances this time. Sora was relieved for a moment, but he can feel Hayner's gaze at him.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy," the girl said one by one, nodding to them. "Someone was here just now, looking for you."

"He sure seemed to be in a hurry," Pence added and began making gestures to describe him. "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face…but he had _huge_ round ears!"

Donald and Goofy held their breath.

"The King!" they exclaimed.

"The King?" Hayner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where did you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station," Pence answered.

"The station…"

"Do you know how to get there?" Olette asked.

"I gue—"

"We don't have time babysitting them," Hayner said aloud, coolly walking past Sora.

Olette smiled strangely. "Oh yea, we've got to get back on our _homework_."

There was a simultaneous groan from the boys. Olette giggled, saying goodbye to Sora and his friends, before following Hayner along with Pence.

"The King's looking for us!" the duck said excitedly. The last time they've seen the King was an ominous remark while he was on the other side of the door full of Heartless.

"Do you really know how to get there, Sora?" Goofy asked. "You were gonna say, 'I guess', I think!"

Sora blinked at Goofy. "What?"

"Don't start acting dumb now!" Donald growled, whacking him with his staff. "We've got to get to the King!"

Sora frowned. "The King…THE King?!"

Goofy hid his laughter unsuccessfully behind his hand while Donald rolled his eyes, grumbling about something to cool his head.

"Who else could it be? Now, let's go!" Donald swung a wing and started to walk out with Goofy.

Sora's frowned grew deeper, taking a look at his environment.

"…when did I get here?"


End file.
